The purpose of this study is to determine the safety and efficacy of six weeks of B2036-PEG therapy at two different dose levels in patients with acromegaly. B2036-PEG is a recombinant protein similar to human Growth Hormone (hGH). How-ever, several mutations have been made to alter its binding to the hGH receptor. These changes allow this compound to act as a competitive hGH receptor antagonist. The study will determine the safety and efficacy of B2036-PEG in the short-term treatment of acromegaly.